


Midnight Comfort

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: midnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Comfort

It was midnight and Ashe couldn't sleep. She sat up in her makeshift bed and dropped her head with a sigh.

"Your mind is full of thoughts." Ashe looked up to see Fran's calm expression before Fran sat next to her.

"We are about to destroy the Sun-Cryst. It is a power I could use to help my people."

"There are other ways." Fran ran her fingers through Ashe's locks. "You are strong."

"I don't feel strong." Ashe couldn't help but lean against Fran and take comfort in her warmth.

She felt Fran kiss her cheek. "Trust me, you are."


End file.
